The present invention relates to a window system with a mounting base for the window system, as well as methods for manufacturing such windows and using such windows.
It is often desirable to attach an object to a window. For instance, decorative objects are often desired to be attached to the interior or exterior of a window. Such decorative objects can include window treatments; such as shutters, blinds, or shades; bird feeders; thermostats; rain gauges; wind chimes; wind sacks; and flags. In addition, it is often desirable to attach security objects, such as security bars, or safety objects, such as safety bars, to a window.
In addition, because windows are generally the weakest portions of a structure, it is often desirable to protect them from storm conditions and hazards, including wind and wind-borne debris. As such, objects are commonly installed over windows to protect them from such conditions. Absent protection, the windows could suffer damage, including broken glass, which is a potential hazard in storm conditions. In addition, damage to windows can expose a building's interior, and such exposure can result in further damage from wind and rain. Window protection is particularly desirable in coastal areas subject to hurricanes and tropical storms, and particular standards of suitable protection may be locally regulated.
Many current storm protection options have undesirable drawbacks. For instance, some current options are aesthetically unpleasing and require expensive and time-consuming installation, often by professionals. Other options cause damage to the structure upon which the protection is installed. In addition, since a storm can escalate very quickly, leaving structure owners with only a little time to prepare, it is imperative that the owner be capable of quickly installing storm protection objects.
One common option is affixing pieces of plywood over each window. The plywood, however, is often nailed or screwed to the structure or window frame, which leaves holes that must be patched and painted. Similarly, some structure owners place tape over windows, but the tape offers minimal protection and is prone to leave a residue requiring effort to remove.
Another common method of protecting windows from storm conditions involves installing storm panels over the windows. These panels are typically found in elongated sections that can be arranged vertically or horizontally across a window or other opening in a structure. Each panel is typically placed edge-to-edge with other panels to cover an entire opening. The panels may be made of corrugated metal, such as extruded corrugated aluminum.
Storm panels typically are mounted on the exterior wall of a structure. To facilitate installation, tracks to receive and support the panels often are mounted permanently onto a structure's exterior wall surrounding an opening. These tracks require extensive cost and labor to install. In most instances, a professional must visit the structure site and measure the windows. Then, the tracks must be cut to appropriate sizes. Finally, the professional must return the structure site and install the tracks, which are often difficult on multi-level homes. In addition, the tracks are aesthetically unpleasing as permanent fixtures.